Dear Diary
by Celine K.S
Summary: What happens when someone evil, and someone good combine something only just wanted? Ginny expecting Malfoy's baby is a tragedy of its own, but how will she and the others around her cope? R&R PEOPLE!
1. Dear Diary

"No."

It was a simple answer. Short sweet and to the point. But Ron wasn't going to take it. "Oh come off it, Gin, tell me." Ron urged.

Ginny looked down.

_Oh sure Ron. _She scoffed. _Didn't you hear? I thought it'd be real fun to shag Malfoy, and now-I am pregnant with your arch enemy child!_

"Listen. Ron." Ginny tried. She looked down at her hands, which were kneading themselves together. "It's nothing ok? Please. I just want to go to bed."

Ron kept his face empty of emotion.

"But you've been poor for weeks now, and you throw up A LOT. Not to mention you eat the whole bloody kitchen!"

"This is my business." She said. "Goodnight." So saying, Ginny stormed into her room and slammed the door. That was almost too close. She had been so close to letting slip her secret. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. The, she pulled out her new diary. Harry had given it to her as a birthday present during her fifth year, but she never wanted to fill it. It was too full of Harry. Now, however, she would be enduring nine whole months of taunts from her family, and loss of her friends. It was time to put it to good use.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well. It begins now. I have honestly no idea what I was thinking that night Malfoy and I made love. No idea. But there isn't a thing I can do. I reckon I have about 2 months before any signs show. Which means that I have 2 months if secrecy from my parents. As you well know, Hogwarts was shut down. Which mean I am being home schooled this year. That should be loads easier. Oh-and did I tell you? The baby's father is Malfoy. That's right-Draco Malfoy .God I am so cursed._

_Love,_

_ Ginny Weasly_

Ginny blotted her quill and placed her inkbottle, quill and diary under her bed in the loose floor board Harry had shown her. Then she climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	2. Harry?

Ginny woke up to the bright sunlight, her fiery red hair awakening with it. When she opened her eyes, a bright face over hers, startled her.

"Christ Ron!" she exclaimed putting a hand to her heart.

"Ready to talk?" he asked. She shook her head and went to the bathroom. Ron followed.

She started to brush her teeth while Ron rocked back and forth on his heels. He looked embarrassed.

"Look, Gin, do you just not trust me? Because I won't tell anyone, swear." He came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ginny realized how _easy_ it would be to tell him. How _good_ it would feel. She shook it away and pushed his hand away.

"I trust you." She said. "But, this is my business. You'll know yourself soon enough."



Months passed like crazy at the Weasly house. But Ron wasn't any less persistent. Even though, technically, it was summer, her mum made her start her 'classes' early. Though she tried, she just couldn't focus her attention on anything. It was made even more difficult the day Harry came to visit.

"Hello Ginny." He said and gave her a hug.

When he pulled back she saw his eyes were filled with tears.

"I missed you." He whispered. "And I promise that as soon as Voldemort is gone, you and I can be together."

This made Ginny feel so guilty. It had already been almost three months and she had started to swell. She had switched to wearing stretchy clothes that hid it very well, and wore her robes to conceal it more. Her family just thought she miss Hogwarts. But it was time; the atmosphere was warm at dinner. It beckoned as if to say, _tell all Ginny. Tell all._

And so she did. She told the whole damn story from front to back. How she hadn't wanted things this way, but it was. She hadn't cried. How could she? There was nothing to do about it. When she finished, she looked around the table. Faces looked at her as though through a dirty window. Squinting to see if everything was really as she said. Ron's mouth was wide open. Her mum and dad showed no expression at all. And Ginny didn't even want to look at Harry's face. Because it would show how she felt inside, and that was worse than she could ever hope to see.

"Well. This is…shocking." Her mum said. "But we will support you, Ginerva. You must know that." Her dad nodded in agreement.

"We will always love you." He added.

Ron stood up.

"You little slut!" he shouted.

"Ronald Weasly!" Mrs. Weasly stood up as well.

"Well it's true!" he protested. "You're all thinking it! I mean how- shit Ginny! What were you bloody thinking? This is Malfoy we're talking about! The one who ruined our school! How could you EVER think it was ok to-to-have SEX with him?"

"That's enough!" Mr. Weasly was up now. Ginny felt extremely small. Ron's words had felt like he's slapped her. That wasn't half as bad as Harry's though. He looked as though Malfoy himself had punched him in the stomach repeatedly.

"Harry?" she whispered. Harry stood up and walked up to the attic. And that had hurt more than anything that night.


	3. I am a mother

_Ok…so I have a problem with making my chapters long…thing is im grounded from my laptop so I have to write this when my rents r sleep n. which is LATE. Im trying HONEST!_

Something warm in her bed woke Ginny up. She opened her eyes a little and saw Harry sitting beside her. He smoothed her hair from her face then lay down next to her. It was the most magical thing that ever happened to her and she wasn't going to let it pass.

"Do you love me Harry?" she asked.

Harry jumped a foot in the air. Clearly, he wasn't prepared for Ginny awakening. Quickly as he jumped, he settled back down.

"I can't deny that I'm pretty pissed Ginny. I thought you loved me. I thought we were saving each other for us. And now, well I don't know-"

"I'm sorry Harry-I am! I just wanted so bad to-well you wouldn't even look at me before the common room, and then you- and then-" she broke off and started into silent tears. He clutched her to him.

"Sweet Ginny. Please let me finish." He said and Ginny looked up; tears still coming thick and fast. "I ran to the attic to think. And I came to the conclusion that I will never loose you-even if your first baby is Malfoy's. We will make it together."

Ginny's eyes seemed to clear up immediately.

"You really mean that?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Ginny, I will be gone while I fight Voldemort, and sometimes I will try to visit. When he is truly dead, I will come back to you. And we will be together. I promise."

The two lovers rocked in each other's arms, absorbing each other's sadness, and saying what one couldn't say when they were talking-their undying love to and for each other.

············

When Ginny woke, the first thing she noticed was that Harry was gone. No longer was she being cradled in his arms. No longer was she warm inside and out. She was cold. Very cold.

The whole day she moved in slow, sluggish movements. The earth was a pool of blood. She trudged foreword without swimming. It was a long day that Ginny wanted done now. The baby in her womb, almost four months old, kicked with a passion. That night, as usual, she pulled out her diary and pen. She needed to let out her feelings.

_Dear Diary,_

_Why did he leave me after last night? I thought he really did love me-he said he was leaving but then, why didn't he say goodbye before he did? Maybe sleeping in his arms was goodbye-or maybe, like myself, he is eager to get on with this horrible nightmare and finish. Then we could be together. Together for all eternity and back. The baby is still kicking. And its worse every day. Maybe it senses it's unwanted. But this isn't true. If I didn't want it, why didn't I take the potion to dispose of it? I ask myself every day. And I think the answer is that I do want it. What person wouldn't want the first child they bore? A horrible mother is who. Isn't that weird? I want a death eater baby. What's more-I'm a mother. Like, I'm a mother to a child. That's so weird huh? Ron is still mad. No one in the family knows about Harry and me yesterday night. They all assume he left because of me. Because of heartbreak. Which is true in some aspects, but he they don't know the whole thing. Ron accuses me of sending him always because of my 'careless shagging'. He's a faggot, but I love him. And I know he still loves me._

_Love,_

_ Ginny Weasly_

Ginny was tired. Extremely and utterly tired. She tucked the diary away and tried her hardest to go to sleep with ought Harry. She had no idea what was in store for her.


	4. Malfoy's visit

Wow. I feel so honored that so many ppl have reviewed my story! Especially since I am working on a story that'll be published in life! Thank you for the flamer on my reviews…its good to have one cuz it'll make me stronger-bet jk rowling has some ppl who hate her stories! Here u go! The next chapter!;) celine k.s

Malfoy stood in front of Voldemort, trembling all over.

"You disobeyed me Malfoy. I said for you to kill Dumbledor."

Malfoy got down on his kneed.

"Oh please Master-I was going to when Snape-"

"DID IT FOR YOU! DON'T YOU TATTLE-YOUR NOT A BABY! CRUCIO!"

A scream of pain filled the night air as Malfoy writhed on the ground in pain, squirming in the grass. Voldemort looked down on him.

"That Weasly girl is pregnant with your child. Go to her-spy on her for us-surely Potter will visit. The you will kill him-UNDERSTAND?" Voldemort said the counter curse, leaving Malfoy gasping for breath, huddled in a ball. "Get up you fool!"

Malfoy leaped up.

"As you wish master." He said, bowing. Then he apparated away.



CRACK!

Ginny sat up in bed. The sound that awoke her, she had grown accustomed to as her twin brothers Fred and George always apparated when they could.

"When will you two-" she started but her mouth dropped open when she saw who was in front of her. It was Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, beginning to tremble. He moved in front of her, and then sat down next to her on the bed.

"I've come to see my baby." He said. Ginny's eyes were wide with shock.

"You can't. It's not born yet."

Malfoy reached over her and placed a hand on her stomach.

"All the same-it's as much mine as it is yours correct?" Ginny could only nod.

"Your not welcome her traitor." She said and spat in his face. A look of anger flashed on his face but disappeared just as quickly.

"Oh Ginevra," he whispered. "A true gentleman takes control of his actions."

"Oh no. Don't you even-" But it was too late.

"Ginevra Weasly, will you marry me?" he was on one knee in front of her. What was she supposed to say?

ok-you guys decide-what does she say? i have to go and do my marian award 


	5. Malfoy's Courtship

_Hey everyone-I love the feed back. Two things. I am on search for beta. I have asked some1 but if she says no, email me if ur interested also, if you can give some feed back to my homepage_

_It's a xanga dot com one…its celiiinexOo … plz plz plz it would mean so much!_

Malfoy stared up at her with a puppy dog expression.

"Oh please Ginny, I know I haven't been very loyal to you, but I want to take responsibility now."

Ginny didn't know what to say. On the one hand, it would be easier. On the other-what about Harry? What would she tell him? She could run away. No. That was never the right thing to do. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"No thanks."

Malfoy's face fell.

"Why not?" he asked, ever persistent.

"Because…er…I just don't love you!"

"Why?"

Ginny's face twisted up in anger. Well he asked for it!

"Because you're a lying scheming, backstabbing asshole is why!"

"Why?"

"I don't know why? You want me to pull an answer out my butt Malfoy? You are who you are, for what ever reason that is…NO. My answer is no."

So saying, she rested her head on her pillow.

"What if I prove to you I'm worthy?" he asked.

It was getting annoying. Why wouldn't anyone leave her alone?

"You know what? Fine. You have to get permission from my dad and mum to court me, but fine. I don't care." Inside her head she laughed. Her dad would never-ever say..

················································

"Yes, that's fine with me."

"What?" Ginny shrieked and stood up. "Dad!" She turned around looking at Mrs. Wesley, who was standing behind her father. "Mum! Surely you don't agree?" PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

A look of remorse crossed her face.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but it _is_ his baby. It's only fair."

"But he supports Voldemort!"

"But he wouldn't come here if he did, now would he love?" Mr Weasly argued. "Give him a chance. For me, please? It took ages for me to get your mum's dad to allow me to court her. And it turned out fine now didn't it?"

Ginny let out a huge sigh and sat down.

"Fine. As you all seem so happy to ruin my life, I'll just go along with it. Come on Malfoy." Ginny stood up and walked to her room. Once they were gone, Mrs. Weasly turned to her husband.

"Did we do the right thing?" she asked.

"I hope so. I really do."

········································································

As soon as Ginny stepped in the room, she whirled around on her heels and stared at Malfoy straight in the eye.

"Ok. Give it up! What's your deal? What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just want to marry you. Get to know my child. Is that so wrong."

A couple minutes ago, Malfoy's question would have received a definite yes. However, looking at Malfoy, ragged and bloody, Ginny realized maybe he was telling the truth. Courting was a cool thing for girls. The men bought them all sorts of things and they could say no and keep the stuff. Malfoy was rich. Very rich. He could make her happy in the thing her parents never could. Malfoy took a step forward and gave her a hug. He whispered in her ears,

"Please give me a chance."

When he pulled away, he looked helpless. Like a little lost puppy. Ginny was too soft. She always gave in to everyone.

"Ok. But you blow it, and your dead!" She hugged him back. What could go wrong?

········································································

The picnic basket was full of goodies. Muggle goodies. There was peanut butter and jam sandwiches, rocky road ice cream, and freshly squeezed lemonade. Personally, Ginny would have liked it much more if it were Harry who Ginny watched squeeze the lemons. If it were Harry who had made the sandwiches with out magic it would have been more romantic. Nevertheless, Ginny sat with Malfoy under the tree and ate quietly. If it were Harry, she would have loved it when Malfoy stroked her hair. It would have made shivers run down her back and light up her heart.

"Having fun?" he asked, scooting closer.

"Not really." She breathed out, barely a whisper.

"This is only the food. Wait until you see the real fun." He said.

Malfoy told her all about himself during the time, in which Ginny ate her food and stared up at the sky. When the food was over, he looked around, and made the basket disappear. The he pulled her up and told her to hold on to him closely.

"You ever apparated before?" he asked.

"No."

"Just hold on. It'll feel a bit funny, but you'll get used to it. You take your test this summer, correct?"

Ginny nodded. Where was he taking her?

That was the last she thought. The next second, a sickening sensation of being compressed into a tube came upon her. Maybe it was the baby protesting, but she had the urge to vomit. The sensation was gone in an instant. The world was right again. She opened her eyes and looked around. There was a bunch of clouds. Sounds stupid but it was magical. Completely and utterly magical. Malfoy grabbed her hand and took he out to the clouds.

"You wont fall." He assured her.

Ginny believed him, and she felt as if she were on air.

················································

_Dear Diary,_

_Have you ever been really surprised with someone? I have. Malfoy was courting me all month, and guess what? It wasn't so bad. Don't kill me. I haven't fallen in love. But I feel bad for him. I think e means it and I don't. I'm only for Harry. The baby is five and a half month now. Isn't that amazing? _

_Love,_

_ Ginny Weasly_

_Ok I kno it wz short….bear w/ me plz! Get back to me on the beta-and comment my site!_


	6. CRACK!

Ginny was not a trying person. She strived for only the best, however, which could in fact, be very trying! On the morning of October the 30, she was forced to wake up on account of a very loud crack.

CRACK!

Again, Ginny sat up, expecting to see Malfoy.

"Malfoy-what have you been doing?"

Instead of seeing Malfoy though, Ginny was very surprised to see hey brother George.

CRACK!

And there was Fred.

"Hello Gin!" they both greeted.

"Ironic, isn't it?" she mumbled.

"Mum told us-congrats!" Fred said, leaping on her bed for a hug.

"Ya! I don't know what to say-I'm an Uncle!"

"Uncle Fred!"

"Uncle George!"

"Has a nice ring to it-eh George?

"Yes it does Uncle Fred!"

Ginny looked from one twin to the other, more than confused.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked.

"Aren't you glad to see us?" George joined in.

"Of course!" she cried and hugged them both.

"Lets go to breakfast; I'm starved!" Fred moaned.

"Famished actually." George agreed.

"Whats the difference?"

"Well I don't know!"

"Block head!"

"Cheese puff!"

"That's not even an insult!"

"I'm hungry!"

Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of tears again. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley all sat at the Weasley table. Malfoy had gone out for breakfast insisting-

"It's ok-the Weasleys need to have a family day."

It made Ginny sick.

"This is great." Mrs. Weasly said, her eyes watery. "All of us eating together."

"Oh mum. Shut it." George complained. He shoveled some butter and jam toast in his mouth.

"We're here to do our duties as an Uncle." Fred added. "The it's back to the 'ole joke shop!" he scooped some eggs in his mouth. "Good breakfast though." He mumbled.

"Must you? You know, both of you are old enough for the Order now…"

"Great!" they both exclaimed. "Let's stay!" They asked/told each other.

"But we _will_ have to go back." Fred said. "How bout-we come back for Christmas until January…" he traile doff thinking.

George answered for him.

"31st. January 31st."

"Works for me!"

"Then it's settled." Mrs. Weasly concluded. "We'll see you soon?"

"Yup!" they both answered, pushed their plates away and apparated.

"Wait!" Mrs. Weasly called. "Not even going to help clean the dishes?"

She shouldn't have even asked.

"Ginny? You awake?"

Ginny opened her eyes sleepily. She was still in that stage of sleep where you see blurry lines instead of clear images.

"Ginny?" the yellow and blue bob came into focus.

"Malfoy?" She sat up. "Oh my gosh Malfoy! What are you doing? Im-immodest!"

Malfoy flicked his wand and the lights came on.

"Well Ginny. Today is the day." Malfoy said.

Ginny's heart hammered. How could today be the day? Had it been two months already? She was speechless. It was today. And she hadn't made up her mind yet.

It was a rule, in the wizarding world, that upon the second month of being courted, the girl had to make up their mind.

"Well. I'm not… I mean to say…erm." She looked at Malfoy who looked expressionless.

Ginny tried to think. What would she say? How did she really feel for Malfoy? Well…to be honest…nothing. She felt nothing for Malfoy. Oh sure, there were times when she thought 'that's so sweet' and her heart would flutter; but she didn't love him. She didn't know how to love him. She did love Harry. And he was visiting soon. Christmas was near.

"Look, hear me out Ginny. I admit that maybe I haven't been..loyal to you… and this baby was my fault. The polyjuice potion was a bad enough punishment on it's own. But I want a chance. Please."

There was emotion and expression in his face now. It made her heart wrench in pain. She hated seeing him sad. She was too soft. _It would_ she decided, _in a way, be an arranged marriage._

_OMG! I AM SOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME NEARLY THREE DAYS TO RESPOND. WRITERS BLOCK!  First of all, the Polyjuice potion will be explained…and also someone get back to me on that 'beta' question. I desperately need one!_


	7. Voldemort

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley squirmed as he apparated in the house. "Um…I didn't think you'd visit so soon." She tried to make her face empty, though inside she was a nervous wreck. How would she tell Harry about Ginny? "Ginny is…in her room."

Harry nodded and ran upstairs. As he reached Ginny's door, Malfoy came out. Harry's hand instinctively went to his wand.

"Potter. What a…eh, its not worth lying."

Harry sneered.

"I see you still haven't showered."

Oh no! _Ginny_ makes very sure I bathe." He retorted, emphasizing Ginny.

"Why would she care?"

"Because that's my baby."

"So?"

Malfoy looked smug.

"Well Potter, seeing as I have to spell it out for you. She's also my wife."

Harry's heart shattered like a million pieces of glass. He pushed Malfoy away and ran in the room

"Ginny!" he cried seeing her. She sat in a rocking chair, sobbing.

"So it's true then?" he began to cry to, but the tears fell down his face in silence.

"I didn't want to!" she finally replied.

"Then why?" he sobbed. "Why?"

She just shook her head.



It was night and Harry desperately had to pee. He walked out the room and past Ginny's to the bathroom. He heard mumbling.

"Tonight, Draco. Tonight you will repay me for your failure." The voice was raspy and thin.

"Then we leave the Weasly girl?"

Silence.

"What Master?"

Harry stifled a gasp. The only person Draco called 'master' was Lord Voldemort. Harry thought back quickly. Harry thought back quickly. Though he had not told anyone, merely for safeness, he had destroyed three horcruxes. **(see book 6, too lazy to write them)** Only one remained. Voldemort himself. Harry crept back to Ron's room to get his wand.

"Harry? Tha' you?" Ron had woken.

"Ron, Voldemor-"

Ron winced.

"Oh stop it. You've got to get over it mate."

Ron stood up.

"Lemme come." Ron grabbed his wand and tried to stand up straight.

"No. This is personal. Malfoy took Ginny." Harry pushed Ron back on the bed. "Go to sleep mate."

Ron didn't need to be told twice.

Harry tried to be quiet as he crept back to the voices, but he tripped over the carpet and landed with a thud. The voices promptly stopped. There was a sickening moment when Harry couldn't find his wand, but it passed and he stood up on guard. He was so close, and Ginny's room was not far behind him.

"It's Potter, Draco. Help me. He dies tonight."

There was a scuffling noise and the door flew open.

Harry saw Draco, nasty but handsome as ever, supporting a Voldemort that Harry hadn't seen for a while.

"Hello Harry." It rasped as Harry grimaced at the horribleness of Voldemort. "I can't say I enjoy seeing you again, my gracious blood donor." He bowed slightly. "Have you no thanks for me?"

Harry lit his face up and put on a cheery smile.

"Oh yea!" he said enthusiastically. "Thanks for killing my Mum and Dad. But I'm not bowing if it's all the same to you thanks."

"Ok." Voldemort answered. "Fair enough." He drew out his wand.

"Wait!" came a voice.

"Ginny?" Draco asked.

Ginny walked over to Draco.

"You bastard." She whispered and slapped Malfoy.

"Ouch. That hurt my dear."

Ginny reached to slap him again, but he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't move."

Ginny stood still. Voldemort turned to Harry.

Harry did so thinking 'why the hell aren't the Weaslys awake?'.

Without warning, Voldemort cast his first spell.

"Crucio!"

Harry screamed as it hit him full in the stomach. _Now_ the Weaslys started to come out.

"Don't move." He told them all.

"Draco!" he screamed and turned to his slave. "Kill Harry!"

Draco was confused. What he was supposed to do, and what he needed to do were suddenly two different things. He let go of Ginny, took a step toward Harry and pointed his wand at the still writhing Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed.

A jet of green light shot toward Harry.

"No!" Ginny screamed and quickly moved in front of Harry. The light hit her in the stomach. She fell to the ground.

"Ginny!" Mrs.Weasly screamed

"Don't move." Voldemort repeated. "You." He faced Draco. "You failed twice!" His face grew steely. "Avada Kedavra!"

Malfoy fell to the floor.

Voldemort muttered the counter curse at Harry who stood up and pointed his wand at Voldemort. He was breathing heavily.

"I wanted to give you a fair chance." He started.

Harry called '_expeliarmous!'_ in his head and Voldemort's wand flew out his hand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed with a passion.

Voldemort went white.

"My horcruxes." He whispered as he fell to the ground.

"Ginny." Harry whispered as he looked down at her. He put a hand on her head and started to weep. But Ginny's eyes started to open.

"Harry?" she croaked.

Harry looked at her, eyes wide.

"But…Avada Kedavra?"

As he said this, Ginny's stomach started to shrink.

"I guess…I guess maybe we won't be seeing Voldemort or Malfoy- any part of him-again." She smiled

Harry leaned down and kissed her.



Harry and Ginny drew apart from their kiss. People cheered. It was the happiest day of their lives.

**THE END**

"Wait, so we wont be Uncles then?" Fred shouted over the noise.

_Omg! I am so blessed to have such wonderful reviewers! Each and every one-including the flamer-were so helpful! Big shout out to my beta blackangelkitty (oh I hope I got that right!) and I'll explain everything to you guys in a short chappy next ok? **kisseshugs celine k.s **_


	8. Explanation from Ginny's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Every night, I have written to you, telling about Malfoy, Harry and I. Tonight, however, I wish to tell of a night at the end of my last year at Hogwarts._

_It was a hot June night, only four days before Harry had broken things off with me. Three days before Death Eaters came to Hogwarts and killed Dumbledore._

_I had seen Harry in the hallway in which he had come up to me and asked if I could meet him in the common room that night, I of course, said yes, and continued through the day which in my opinion, couldn't have gone slower._

_So on my way to the Gryffindor common room, I saw Harry outside the Fat Lady Portrait cursing angrily. When he saw me, he ran to me, saying he forgot the password. I laughed and we both entered the deserted common room. Everyone, Harry explained, was eating dinner and we had a whole hour to ourselves. _

_We snuggled up together by the fire, where one thing led to another and soon my bare flesh was glowing in the light from the fire._

_Then something curious began to happen. Harry's jet-black hair began to turn blonde! I stepped back and watched as Malfoy appeared in front of me. _

_On one hand, I was furious! I used my virginity on _MALFOY?

_He explained everything to me, about wanting to…well you know. _

_And you pretty much know the rest right?_

_Anyway, now everything is ok? Harry and I live in a spacious flat together, and someday I hope we will have loads of children just like my family!_

_Love,_

_Ginny Weasly_

Well, that's it guys! Thanks so much for reading!

Celine K.S


End file.
